In digital television broadcasting in recent years, information of programs is transmitted by a broadcasting signal and an electronic program guide is sometimes displayed on a television receiver or a recording apparatus. Usually, an electronic program guide is displayed in such a form that information of a plurality of programs is disposed in a two-dimensional region having a time axis and a channel axis.